So Much For My Happy Ending
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: Audrey O'Donovan had it all. Good grades, a sarcastic mouth,and a best friend, John-Carter Flanagan, who is also her crush. That is, until she starts having nightmares of being in the military. Will she find out her identity before it's too late?
1. You were everything that I wanted

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

A/N: Well, this is something that I thought up when I was in school. I always just wondered, "What if....?" and this is where it landed me. It's a little story, and actually, I kinda got it from a daydream I had, but I've changed the names so it fits SG-1.

Synopsis: Audrey O'Donovan had it all. Good grades, a sarcastic mouth, and a best friend, John-Carter Flanagan, who was also her crush, and her dream to become a writer/singer/astronomer. That is, she starts having nightmares, dreams of being in a military operation, and being on a team called SG-1. A guy shows up at Dre's house, claiming to be a Dr. Daniel Jackson and claim to know Dre.

I couldn't fit all this summary on the outside, so I shortened it, and I'm gonna post a chapter summary each chapter.

Setting: North Side of Chicago, in the spring. Set in a small neighborhood. They live a few houses down, and for future reference, they live in a small house/apartment that is about three stories high, and their high school is three blocks away.

Pairing: S/J

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, but I do own Dre (who is portrayed as myself) and JC (who is portraying my future husband ((in a million years he says, I'll show him!)) so :P. I also do not own "My Happy Ending" since I can't sing. That belongs to Avril Lavigne.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: You were everything that I wanted**

"Okay, let's go again," John-Carter Flanagan said, turning on the stereo.

"JC, how long are we gonna do this?" Audrey O'Donovan groaned.

"Dre, by the looks of things, we're gonna be at his for at least another hour. All of these songs are out of your vocal range. Your voice box just can't take it." JC explained to her.

"JC, has it ever occurred to you that maybe _I _can't take it?" Dre asked, hands on her hips. Her throat was raw, as if Dre were just at a Cubs game screaming her head off for hours.

"Dre, just a few more, please? And then we'll give it a break for today. Seriously, though, this thing is in a few more days. We have to—" JC started.

"'At least pick a song otherwise we won't even get in," Dre and JC said at the same time.

"I know, JC." Dre said exasperated, giving in. Besides, how could Dre argue with someone who had the face of an angel?

"Beauty over brains wins again!" JC exclaimed.

"You know, Carter," Dre said, using the name that she only used when she was mad at him.

"Yeah, I know him, why?" JC grinned. He pushed the PLAY button.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Dre started singing in a really crystal-like voice. JC turned down the music.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All that they talk about_

_All the stuff that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

JC turned off the stereo.

"_You were every_--What's wrong with that?" Dre asked.

"Nothing. In fact, this is one we'll keep. We'll keep this one, 'Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson, and 'Heartbreaker' by Mariah Carey." JC said.

"All right, I need to go home. It's really getting late. I have to watch over the house, you know since my parents are on vacation." Dre said, yawning.

"Yeah, my mom's probably worried about my being late for dinner. You sure you can't stay?" JC asked.

"No, I have to be there right after practice to feed the pets."

"All right," JC drove her home.

* * *

Dre was tired. She went to sleep almost immediately.

She started having dreams.

* * *

Different visions came to her.

Glowing eyes. Something bright blue. A military uniform. Bright blue water. Machine gun noises. A big pool of water. Orange energy blasts. A big pool of bright water.

Finally, her mind settled on one thing.

It was almost a mixture of all those things, only with a better visual.

She was in a field, behind a small tall stone thingy. And she was holding something heavy in both of her hands, firing it.

"Sir, we've got more Jaffa coming." A female voice shouted into a walkie-talkie.

"Daniel hurry up!" Dre yelled, firing the gun in her hand again, shooting the guys in silver with tattoos on their foreheads.

A guy in the dark green military uniform Dre was wearing was at a giant, silver ancient-looking ring, and was pressing something reddish-brown about half his size.

The ring activated, shooting out a huge torpedo at Dre, then seemed to gather back into the ring, leaving a circle or still bright blue water that shimmered.

The guy leaped through, before pressing buttons on a walkie-talkie.

Another machine gun went off near Dre. A blond woman in the military uniform was firing at the other guys in silver.

"T, Carter, let's go!" she exclaimed.

Another guy in the uniform shot the other guys in silver.

The woman went through the ring, while Dre and the other guy backed up, still shooting, and when through the standing water, and then Dre felt herself being pulled apart.

* * *

Dre woke up, her eyes snapping open. _What was that all about? _she wondered.

She could still remember everything, which was very weird for her, and she could still remember what it felt like being pulled apart by the strange ring.

And those people in there seemed so familiar…

_Oh, well, _she thought. _It's just a dream._

"Anyway," she said out loud. "Better get going. School's starting soon."

Then Dre got ready for school, and headed out the door, crossing the narrow and car-lined Chicago street and heading thirteen houses to the left, where a familiar blue-eyes-blond-hair boy was.

"Hey, J," Dre said.

"Hey, Dre," JC replied, returning the grin.

"Rehearsal tonight?" Dre asked, as they started walking to school.

"No, sorry. I have more _important_ things to do," JC said, grinning like mad.

"Oh, really? Like what?" Dre looked at him, hands on hips.

JC sped up, then turned around and walked backwards.

"You know, the usual. It's Gram's birthday, and so she's been staying over for the last week, and we're having an early dinner at three, because she'll be going back to New Orleans by eight." JC explained.

Dre nodded, then yawned, "Well that's all right."

"You all right? You sound kinda tired." JC asked her.

"What, you worried, JC?" Dre asked, before yawning again.

"Nah, I just really want to win this thing is all," JC stated, turning back around and walking slower at the same pace as Dre when the two eighteen year-olds got near the high school.

They reached the school and both went to classes.

* * *

After Dre had last period, she learned that JC went home sick

So Dre headed back to her locker, and a note fell out.

_J —_

_Meet me at the mall_

It was from JC. It didn't really look like his handwriting, but if he was in a hurry for something, then he probably didn't have time to look at his handwriting.

Once the last bell rang, Dre drove to the mall. It was an old mall, and all the stores were closing down, so hardly anyone was there.

But still, JC and Dre had grown up with this mall, so they'd keep hanging out here until they couldn't.

It was JC and Dre's favorite hang-out place because they could talk, and there was still a Carson-Pierre-Scott, a Sears, a Discount Records, a GameStop, a Suncoast, a Cinnabon and a candy store.

So it wasn't unusual that Dre was sitting on the bench in the center of the mall, in the center of all the stores in front of a fountain, where there was hardly any lights because all the old stores closed down and most of the overhead lights were busted.

She closed her eyes and started falling asleep.

In her mind, she heard the same noises as when that ring was activated, and when the torpedo shot out, she saw it.

She felt being tapped on the shoulder, and lazily opened her eyes, yawning.

"Jeez, Carter, where were you? You just woke me up." Dre murmured.

"Excuse me," said a male voice, definitely not JC's.

At the sound of the voice, the hairs on the back of Dre's neck stood up straight.

Her eyes flew open, and she saw a man, older than her, and definitely stronger than her.

She knew she was in trouble.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I started writing this about a month ago, but couldn't post it cause I had a huge writer's block. Plus that, and I'm back in school and have tons of homework.

Also: By the way, I put in that when they went the gate, it felt like being pulled about because well, in COTG, Carter said that it takes you apart, and rebuilds your molecules or something like that. I dunno, but when I first saw COTG it sounded pretty painful.

Anyway, since I'm not sure if they're nationwide, worldwide, or just in the Chicago area, but GameStop is a video game store, where you can also play video games, Sears is a department store, as is Carson-Pierre Scott, Suncoast is a video place where only collectible videos are sold, Cinnabon is just what it sounds like, where they sell cinnamon rolls.

I don't know when I'll get chapter two ready. It's taken me a week to type up this.


	2. We were meant to be, but we lost it

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

A/N: Well, forget what I said last chapter. Actually, I kinda didn't expect the delay, but its okay because it gives me a chance to type this up. In my notebook right now where I write them, I've got about 11 pages filled up front and back, and their college rule too. I've rated it PG-13 for later chapters, and I'm still having Dre and JC the main chars (kinda a duh! there though)

Synopsis: When a guy shows up at the mall and tells Dre about the strange nightmares, Dre's whole life gets turned upside-down, but has a strong feeling she knows the guy. Then, the guy tells JC and Dre a secret about themselves which they had never known... Meanwhile, JC and Dre contemplate on their friendship and something else...

Setting: North Side of Chicago, in a small mall (heh, that rhymes lol) in the small neighborhood of Irving Park, recent day (whenever ye get around to reading this).

Pairing: S/J ((OC-OC))

Disclaimer: Stargate: Not mine My Happy Ending: Not mine Very Basic Plot: Mine JC: Mine (means two things there lol) Dre: Mine

K?

* * *

** Chapter 2: We Were Meant to Be, Supposed to Be, But We Lost It**

At the sound of the voice, the hairs on the back of Dre's neck stood up straight.

Her eyes flew open, and she saw a man, older than her, and definitely stronger than her.

She knew she was in trouble.

* * *

"Yes?" Dre said cautiously, scooting to the left a little.

"Well, I was just wondering if..." the guy said. His voice sounded kinda familiar to Dre...

"If?" she said, scooting down a little more.

"It's just that...you guys look so much alike..." he paused. "Never mind. Are you Audrey O'Donovan?"

Dre stopped. The only people that called her Dre was her dad, once, when he caught Dre crying at her mother's funeral, and her principal, who knew that "Audrey" got on Dre's nerves.

"Who wants to know?" Dre asked, defensively.

"Well, I work for the Air Force, and..." well, that explained the gear.

"And?" Dre crossed her arms.

"Look, can we just have a civilized conversation?" the guy asked.

"Well, for starters, you can stop calling me Audrey." Dre said.

"So than what's your name?" the guy asked.

"Captain James T. Kirk, but actually, you can call me Jimmy. Now, um, Colonel whatever-your-name-is-cause-I-really-don't care, I have to go to that important...um...thing I have to go to, so, bye!" Dre said, and then got up and started walking to the nearest store. But as she turned, the guy called.

"It's about the nightmares." Dre stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning around.

"What do you know about them?" Dre practically hissed.

"I know you've been dreaming about being in the military, about a big ancient ring with glowing water. And I know what they mean." said the other guy.

"And what, praytell, do I have to do, Colonel?" Dre said, sitting down again.

"Just listen to me," said the guy.

"I'm listening, Colonel," Dre said.

"Actually, it's Dr.. Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"As in the stick a needle in me, I'm done, Doctor?" Dre asked, wide-eyed.

"Actually, archaeologist and linguist," replied Daniel.

"Archaeologist?" Dre said, doing a double take. "What's the Air Force—let alone military—want with an archaeologist?"

"Um, given the circumstances, that information is classified," Daniel said.

"Okay, so can you tell me what the Air Force let alone military is wanting _me_ for? Or is that classified, too?" Dre heard the heavy sarcasm in her voice, and she almost—_almost­—_regretted it, because she felt as if she should trust this person.

"Actually...Audrey—" Daniel started.

"Dre," Dre interrupted.

"Dre, can you describe your dreams, please? I'll tell you what they mean soon." he said.

"You betcha," Dre said. "Well, this actually started about a few weeks ago. At first, when I'm dreaming, I get these flashes of things, and it's kinda weird how I remember these things, cause usually, I don't remember dreams. Anyway, the flashes are usually of people, sights, sounds, but the most frequent one that is in every dream is that big silver ring, and the bright water.

"And sometimes, I have real dreams, but very rarely. Like last night's dream was the longest one.

"I was in a field, shooting at these guys in silver—real silver, like the metal—tattoos on their foreheads, and then I heard myself scream, "Daniel, open the gate!" or something like that, and I'm shooting, a woman and another guy are there and then the first guy is pressing something and we all go in an I feel like I'm being pulled apart but the standing water.

"I know it sounds so crazy, doesn't it?" she asked. "I mean, everything starting from the dreams sound crazy. Wanna know something? I feel like I've seen you before. But Colorado is so far away..." she stopped, and gasped.

"Mr. ...uh, _Dr_. Jackson, you didn't say where you were...from, right?" Dre asked, then mentally kicked herself.

"Colorado Springs, and no I didn't."

"That's not possible." Dre stated flatly.

"Course it is," his cell phone rang, and he got up.

"So our meeting's over? That's it?" Dre asked.

"For now. Come tomorrow," he said, and left.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Dre went to the mall at four, took the once-escalator-now-stairs up to the next floor and headed towards the fountain, and was surprised, though not very, to see a blond messy haired boy sitting by the fountain.

"Carter, what are you doing here? I thought you went home _sick_," Dre said, curling her lip mockingly.

"So, I faked a _little_. So what? Not like it really hurt anyone. I mean it didn't seem like you cared enough to come and see how I was doing." He stopped, and then paused, his face changing into realization. "Wait, you didn't leave me that note yesterday?" his bright blue eyes blazed on hers.

"Sure, course I did. Hey, can we just relax a bit? I don't feel like doing much now." Dre said, all the while thinking, _Why'd they bring him in? They have no right to..._

That was as far as she got, because she saw a man approaching them.

"Dre? What's with that guy? Nobody comes up here 'cept us," JC said. It was true, they were the only ones with special access to the upper level, which was all closed, since JC's dad was in charge of the place.

"Um..." ((_Think of something quick, girl. You want JC to leave, but you yourself stay here. Come on! Think already!))_

"He's probably that new guy that your dad hired. I know that there are a few people still interested in buying out more stores." Dre said, helpfully.

"Maybe..." JC still was tense. Dre could feel it since she was sitting right next to him.

"Hi," Daniel said as he reached them. "I see you've brought someone."

"Dre? Sportsmart?" JC said, nervously eyeing the newcomer's gun.

Dre looked at JC. "Not yet," and to Daniel: "You didn't invite?"

"No. Who is he?" Daniel asked.

"JC Flanagan," Dre told him.

"Dre...GameStop? Please?" Dre shook her head. "Okay, then, I'm just gonna find an adult, then..." JC started turning around.

"He looks familiar..." JC added to Dre in a low voice. "Probably on 'America's Most Wanted or something like that. I'm not leaving you alone, but I'm just going by the railing and paging Dad." he started leaving.

"Carter," Dre said, catching him by the arm.

"Uh-oh," Daniel said. "This could be trouble."

"Carter, I know him, so sit," Dre ordered.

"Are you giving me an order?" JC asked, suddenly.

"JC, that's insubordination, so I say, sit!" Dre ordered, and pushed him down, and then sat next to him.

"I just really don't trust them yet, it all," JC muttered. "Sorry,"

"It's all right, I trust them." Dre replied.

"JC, have you been having dreams?" Daniel asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" JC retorted.

"Dreams—or nightmares—of being in the military?" Dre asked.

JC went wide-eyed. "Yeah, like visions, almost," he said, looking at Dre.

"Oh, boy," Dre said, looking down.

"I have these dreams of being in the military, like you said, and being on a team of three men." JC said, and told about the same dream that Dre did.

"You guys, this is gonna sound crazy, but..." Daniel started.

"Can't be more crazier than this," Dre said.

"They're not dreams, are they?" JC asked.

"No. You guys have been," he sighed. "Reincarnated,"

Neither of them were surprised.

At first, everything was silent, but then they both exploded into conversation.

"That's why we recognized you,"

"God, we must have been _old_."

"No kidding,"

"Well, wait a min, hold up. If we were reincarnated, how did you know? How were we reincarnated, and _what_ does the military want an archaeologist for?"

"Actually, that's a good question. Oh, and one more. What were our jobs?"

"I used to know you guys in your past lives, you'll soon see, classified, and classified." Daniel said.

"So who did you use to be?"

"No one, stupid, it was just me and you. He looks the same as in our dream, duh,"

"No one asked your opinion, Carter," Dre said, grinning. "So, can you at least tell us our names?"

"Well, Dre, you used to be Colonel Jack O'Neill, and, uh, JC, you were Major Samantha Carter," he informed them.

"Wait, hold up here," Dre said.

"So, what you're saying is…" JC started.

"I was a _guy_?" Dre exclaimed.

"I was a _woman_?" JC exclaimed in unison.

"Well, that _does_ explain a lot," Dre said, grinning.

"Why are you telling us this, Dr. Jackson?" JC asked. "I mean, why let us know when we've already got lives? Why not just let them live our lives like we've been doing in the last eighteen years?"

"We need to take you back to the base. That's why," Daniel replied.

"Cheyenne?" JC asked. "Hate to break this to ya, but that's kinda a long way from Chicago. I'm willing to go, though, but we've got to pack. That is, if Dre's willing to go,"

"Never talk to Dre like she's in third person when Dre's around, JC," Dre said. "Yeah, I'll come. I mean, my mom and sis are in Vegas, but I mean…Dr. Jackson, if I go to Cheyenne…will we come back?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure," he replied.

"Well, in that case…aw, screw it. I think I will go. I mean, I _am_ eighteen, legally an adult.

I'll just tell them that I'm looking at colleges. School's gonna be out by the time they get home anyway, and even if I'm not there at Graduation Day, they'll still give me my diploma, so it'll be no problem.

Besides, my mom likes it when I go independent. She encourages it, actually. I've been going places during the summer, and she doesn't mind as long as I come back at least two weeks before school starts, and now that school isn't here anymore, there's a great college in Cheyenne, in a small military academy.

"So, I'm in. Carter, how bout you?"

"Maybe…Yeah, I guess I can tell my mom that I'm going with you. After all, best friends should spend their summer together," JC said, but sounded unconvinced.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Dre said.

"Oh, all right, but your not getting out of rehearsal!" JC said.

"Ha! Brains over beauty, that's what I always say!" Dre grinned triumphantly.

"So, you guys are coming tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"At seven a.m." Dre said.

"Seven," JC said.

* * *

That night was packing night. It was nine p.m. already, and both Dre and JC were at their houses packing.

They packed a lot, clothes, belongings, pictures, anything that they could fit in a few bags.

Dre scribbled a note and hung it on the refrigerator saying that she'd be gone with JC to look at colleges, and that she'd be taking the car.

After she was done, she thought of JC, and sighed.

_Well this really screws things up,_ she thought.

She loved JC, loved him since they were in kindergarten, and had planned on telling him on Graduation Day.

Dre sighed, set her alarm clock to 6:00 a.m., and went to sleep, turning off her light.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the block, JC was in his small apartment/house, packing.

He had accompanied Dre the last summer to Disney World and Universal Studios in Florida, and the year before that on a road trip, so JC's parents thought it was okay for him to accompany Dre now.

He thought about Dre, beautiful Dre, with soft brown hair tumbling down her shoulder in long wavy locks, her deep brown eyes like chocolate, who was as cocky as she was smart, a very lethal combination.

He had planned it all out when he was seventeen: on Graduation Day, he'd tell her he loved her, ever since they'd met in kindergarten, and maybe for her birthday, if she loved him back, he'd propose.

_Maybe I still have the chance, _JC thought, as he finished packing.

He closed his bag, turned off his lights, set his alarm clock, and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Kinda romantic at the end, huh? Yeah, I'm gonna kinda compare the Dre/JC with the J/S throughout the story. I'm probably gonna end up posting one chapter a week, so, just bear with me! Also, I know that I'm not really putting Carter as the smarter one, but I really can't do the technobabble, so, I'll try to make something up or not put it in at all.

So, have fun with the next chappie!


	3. All of the memories so close to me just ...

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

A/N: Yeah, lol, these chappies are taking forever! And besides that, now that Thanksgiving break is over, I got piles of homework! Oy!

Synops: It's off to Cheyenne Mountain, where the two go to the SGC for the first time. JC is the skeptic, Dre sees some familiar faces, and the two have their first debrief in their lives.

Setting: Plane ride, Colorado, and Cheyenne, Montana.

Pairing: S/J ((OC-OC)) -- hey, I love that show

Spoilers: Beneath the Surface and Children of the Gods

* * *

**Chapter 3: All the Memories so Close to me Just Fade Away**

Dre took her sports car and drove JC to the mall, where they met Daniel. Then, so there was no suspicion about Dre and JC being missing, the two followed Daniel to the airport to fly to Montana.

The plane ride was both exhilarating and terrifying for Dre, because she had never flown on a plane because she was afraid of crashing, and because her father had died in the terrorist attack on what is evermore referred to as 9-11.

So when the plane took off, Dre couldn't help but scream, "Oh, my God!"

"It's fine, Dre. You won't die, I promise," JC said softly to her, taking Dre's hand when Dre kept chanting, "I'm gonna die".

Dre stopped, and then rested her head on JC's shoulder. JC put his head on hers.

Then, Dre had a flashback.

* * *

This time, they weren't in a battle. They were both sitting down, Carter's head on Dre's shoulder, and Dre/O'Neill's head on Carter's.

"I remember...feelings," Dre said.

"Feelings?"

"Feeling...feelings,"

"For me?" Carter asked.

"No, for Tor." came Dre's sarcastic reply.

* * *

Dre's flashbacks ended, and she felt JC shift in his seat. _I wonder..._she thought.

He let go of Dre's hand, and Dre knew he felt the flashback too.

"So, Daniel," Dre said with a half-fake peppiness. She was getting used to calling him on a first name basis. "Where're we gonna be staying at?"

"Well, since your houses were both sold when you guys, uh...died, you'll be sharing a small house. But other than that, you can come to the base anytime you want."

"Yeah, I hear they've got great food there," JC said, half sarcastically.

Then the plane landed.

* * *

They went to a small town outside of Cheyenne.

"Here's your keys, here's your house. You guys can put your stuff in the house, and we'll go to the base when you're ready," Daniel told them.

"Sounds good," the two said, then went inside.

"Look at this place! Awesome! Almost looks like someone lives here!" Dre exclaimed.

"Carter! Come here! Jeez! Wouldja look at the size of this room? And there's this big ass TV, and an Xbox and a PS2, and a DVD player! This is _so_ awesome!"

"Daaaamn! I call this room!" JC declared when he came in. "Yeah, of course everything's big. Daniel said the Air Force was paying for all this."

"Come on, J, we better get going. It's already noon!" Dre said, and then they headed out the door.

* * *

They went to the base, getting there at 1:00. It was underground, and as they went down the elevator, Dre and JC eyed the guards—or SF's as JC called them.

"How many floors are there again?" Dre asked.

"28," JC replied.

There was a small pause as a million questions filled both their minds.

"This is the SBC, right?" JC asked.

"JC, SBC is a telephone company. This is the S_G_C." Dre replied, grinning.

"How come they call it that?" JC asked her.

"I dunno, I just remember the name," Dre told him.

Another small pause.

"You nervous?" Dre asked.

"How can I _not_ be?" JC replied. "I'm not even sure if I want to remember or not."

"It'll be fine," Dre said, and sighed.

The elevator stopped and they got out.

As soon as they got out, a red-haired woman approached them, holding a clipboard. She was wearing a white doctor suit.

"I have the samples of blood work on the Azrailians. It shows that—" she started.

"Janet!" JC exclaimed, hugging the woman.

"Who's this?" the woman, Janet, asked.

"For cryin' out loud," Dre muttered. "Carter, do you _have _to hug everyone you see?"

"Dr. Fraiser, meet Audrey O'Donovan and JC Flanagan, Dre used to be Colonel O'Neill, andJCisformer Major Carter. Dre, JC, meet Dr. Janet Fraiser." Daniel introduced.

"Hiya, Doc, been a lifetime, ey?" Dre said, grinning.

Janet was speechless. "I do see the resemblance..." she said, and as she started to say something else, an SF approached them.

"Dr. Jackson,"reported an SF. "General Hammond requests...uh, SG-1's presence in the briefing room."

* * *

"Glad to have you back with us, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter," said General Hammond as everyone sat down in their usual seats.

"With all due respect, sir, we're not Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter," Dre said flatly.

"I understand that, Miss O'Donovan," the General said and then went on.

"Now to my understanding, you two don't quite remember your past lives?"

"Yes, sir, but I think JC remembers more than me," Dre said.

"Well, sir, I remember people, mostly. Like you, Daniel, you…" he pointed at the man wearing a hat. "Teal'c…" he said slowly, before continuing, "Dad, and someone named…Apophis or something. And of course Colonel O'Neill," he said, nodding in the direction of Dre. But from the dirty look he received from her, he continued. "Other than that, I only know some general events like fighting those dudes in silver—_real _silver—with tattoos on their foreheads and…"

"Like Teal'c," Dre said, pointing to the guy.

He nodded his head and removed his hat.

Dre had another flashback.

* * *

_"I can save these people!" she shouted in O'Neill's voice._

_Teal'c turned around, pointing a weapon at her._

_"Help me," she said, calmly._

_"Many have said that," Teal'c replied._

_But then he turned around and fired his staff weapon at the other…Jaffa, and then tossed a staff weapon to Dre._

_"But you are the first I believe to do it," he told her.

* * *

_

"Yeah, T. Now I remember you," Dre said, as if almost in a trance. "We were fighting the…Jaffa…on…Chulak."

"Miss O'Donovan?" said the general.

"Sorry, what?" Dre asked, as if now coming out of the trance.

"Do you remember anything from your last mission?"

_Our last mission…_the words echoed in Dre's mind.

"No, sir, sorry." Dre said, and it was true. She really wanted to know, and have everyone start answering her questions.

"What about you, Mr. Flanagan?" he asked.

"Well, sir, all I remember were that there was a group of people at war…I can't remember with who, and there was this prophecy. Two heroes would come from a far away place and take them back to the land of their ancestors, or protect their home or something like that. I remember a small girl and her father…Theresa and Jonathan, and her telling us something. I dunno. I think she was a seer or something like that.

"And that's all she wrote, sir. I don't even know what it all means."

"Um, General, sir, I really think we should know about our—" Dre said, making the cut-throat gesture.

"We'll have another debriefing at 1100 hours. Until then, Dr. Fraiser would like to do a check-up on you two. For the time being, you two will stay on base. Dr. Jackson can show you your assigned quarters. Dismissed."

* * *

**1600 – Dre's Quarters**

"I'm telling you, something's not adding up here," JC said, pacing around the room, now both in their new uniforms.

"JC," Dre said, as she was sitting on the bed.

"I heard Fraiser say that our blood was the exact same as O'Neill's and Carter's. The _exact _same," he stopped, looking at Dre.

"So, that proves that we were them, so what?" Dre asked.

"No, Dre, don't you _see_? Why don't we have the same blood as our parents? And why is it that we seem to share flashbacks? In the briefing room, I had the same flashback as you did, and how come they've only started in the previous year? And why are all these memories so strange? Is this place some secret military operation or something?" JC asked, as if Dre knew all the answers.

"JC…" Dre started.

"Look, Dre, all I'm saying is that there's something _wrong_ here." JC told her.

"JC, if this is about what happened on the plane," Dre tried saying, but only got to "if" because the door opened.

"Yeah?" JC asked.

"Guys hungry?" came Daniel's voice.

* * *

**1630 – Mess Hall**

When they all sat down to eat, several red lights went on, causing Daniel and Teal'c to get up.

"Stay here a second," Daniel told them, then left.

"Maybe we should follow them. In case it's really a top secret military operation," JC said in a low voice.

"JC," Dre said in a cold voice.

"Look, D, all I'm saying is that there's something—"

"John, drop it!" Dre said, almost yelling, and getting a few stares from some of the other people.

JC shut up.

"Now get your ass up, and let's go follow them," Dre said in the same impatient tone. As her best friend, she knew that JC knew that deep down she was just as every bit paranoid as he was.

They hurried through the halls, a feeling of their past lives taking control of them for a second, as they turned and ran, as if knowing the way.

They reached a room as they headed down a flight of stairs that Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond and a few other people were in, looking out through a glass window.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir," reported the guy at the controls.

"Open the iris," the general ordered.

The big silver circle opened, revealing a pool of bright blue water.

"Woah," Dre said, and the General and Daniel and almost everyone else looked at them.

"It's the thing from our dreams," JC said.

"It's the Stargate," Dre told him.

"It's big," JC said.

"It's big," Dre agreed.

"It's old," Dre said.

"It's—Dad!" JC said, running down to the Gate room, with Dre right behind them.

"Dad!" JC exclaimed, looking at the Tok'ra.

"Jacob!" Dre said, remembering him a little.

"Have we met?" Jacob asked the both of them.

"It's me, Dad. They tell me I used to be Major Carter," JC said, and then hugged him.

"For cryin out loud," Dre muttered. "Carter, how many times do I have to tell ya _not _to hug everyone?"

"Jack?" Jacob asked Dre.

"Hey, Jake, been a lifetime," Dre said, grinning.

* * *

A/N: So whaddaya guys think? Yeah, in my original one, I was gonna have it be Anise and Martouf, though probably wouldn't have worked out. lol anyway, for those of you who can't read my thoughts...mmm....chocolate........_anyway! _This takes place like right between seasons 6 and 7, and I'm not sure when this ep is set, but Chimera never happened, and Pete doesn't exist yet.

Soooo....I want feed back! I'm hungry...

Stomach: gr...

Ralph: His tummy sounds angry.

Chief Wiggum: That's his stomach eating itself

--_The Simpsons _


	4. Hard For Me to Say I'm Sorry

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while (I haven't forgotten about it yet!) but I haven't been able to use the computer except for like one minute every other week. So, here I am. Finally

Synopsis: It is SG-1's last mission together. Find out what happened.

Setting: PT4-162

Pairing: S/J ship + (OC-OC) – hate that show now that I've seen it.

Disclaimer: Stargate: Not mine My Happy Ending: Not Mine Hard For Me to Say I'm Sorry: Chicago The only things that belong to me are the Very Basic Plot of this story, JC, Dre, Teresa, and the other villagers.

Spoilers: None

Just to make it easier to type and read:

Dre/O'Neill DON

JC/Carter Carter

**Chapter 4: It's Hard For Me to Say I'm Sorry**

**2100 – Both Quarters**

JC and Dre fell asleep almost immediately. All day they were put through more tests, and didn't get a chance to see Jacob. And, of course, it would be 2300 at Chicago. And, perhaps they fell asleep for a different reason, subconsciously.

**PT4-162**

As the team advanced through the Gate, they seemed to be in a small cave.

DON started looking around with Teal'c while Carter and Daniel were looking at the walls.

"It looks like a Dark Ages...there's a cross and a picture of a...church." Daniel was mumbling.

"You are SG-1, are you not?" a soft female British accent said from somewhere in the cave.

DON swung his/her gun toward the noise.

"Who wants to know?" she/he asked.

"Forgive me," came the voice again. A striking sound was heard, and a torch lit up the cave, revealing a small girl of about sixteen or seventeen.

"I am Teresa of Hidelya. You are SG-1 of Earth, are you not?" she asked.

"Yes...um, who is your leader here, you're god?" Daniel asked the obvious question. There must be some Goa'uld controlling this world, otherwise, how would she know about them?

"We serve no one. But I do know much of you, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the Jaffa Teal'c."

"No need to introduce ourselves, then." DON said, giving a thin smile.

"How do you all know about us?" Daniel asked.

"We do not, though I do. I have seen you each in my dreams. My people have not yet figured out how the Stargate works."

"And you have?" DON asked, skeptic.

She nodded. "Yes. I have known for a time now, Colonel, but I do not have the—what you call—DHD to make it work."

"You know who we are?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. You are the ones who will perform the Sacrament, and save our people. You are the ones from my dreams." Theresa said, with certainty.

"The Sacrament?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. In these caves, our archaeologists have found a tablet describing a prophecy. We have not yet finished translating it, but with some help we may. I believe it is written in a language called Gould. I do not know this language, but I know that you do, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c."

"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, if you will, I will check all four of you to our inn, where I will trade any knowledge that I know. As for you two, I can show you to the tablet."

As Theresa led the two, DON and Carter stayed behind. "Are we just gonna leave them like that?" DON asked.

"I think we have to, sir. As long as we're staying here...Theresa said there is no DHD. We'll probably have to—"

"Let me guess. MacGyver our way to finding a way to bring electricity to power the Gate so we can dial it manually." sHe said, giving a wry smile. sHe was referring to the time when the DHD fell into the ocean and they had to dial out manually by using wire and a lightning bolt.

"Yes, sir. Our best option is to hang tight and do what the people say, so we don't have ourselves killed."

"And you think that'll happen?"

"I don't know, sir. But I don't think we should find out either."

"Which means we'll probably have to stay here a while, and our iris codes will be locked out." DON said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then why don't we fix it now?"

"Because...we don't have a powerful enough source of energy, sir."

"Well, didn't the MALP show that there wasn't a DHD here?" sHe asked.

"No, sir, but I thought there was one here—"

"You thought? You thought! Well, now we're stranded on thisdamn planet, because you thought there was a DHD here? Well, you thought wrong, Major!" sHe yelled, and immediately regretted that.

Carter looked down at her/his feet, in a hurt look. "Yes, sir." Carter said, and walked away.

"Aw for cryin out loud..." sHe mumbled. (_Way ta screw things up)_ sHe thought.

Carter was talking with Theresa, near Daniel and Teal'c. "Do you guys have a source of power? Electricity? Machines?"

"Yes...but I am afraid to go in there. John and my sister were the only ones who ever..." she sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. "For the Sacrament..." she mumbled softly. "I know of one. We call it The Shield. It is a power source that can protect our planet from evil. But please do not destroy it. Our people do not know how to fight. I fear that if it is destroyed, the Gould will try to enslave us."

"The Goa'uld?' Carter asked. "You know about them?"

"Yes," Theresa replied. "I have seen you fighting them. Their eyes glow. You were once taken over by one, Jollinar, were you not? But she was one who was good."

"How do you know all of this?" Carter asked.

"I know many things about you four. I have told you; I have seen you in my dreams. I do not know everything about you, but just enough to know that you are the chosen people, the ones to perform the Sacrament.

"_And once, when the world seems to be lost,_

_Two chosen will come and save us from, none the cost._

_Through sorrowful moments, they'll save us, lest we die_

_And their souls be lifted high._

_They will perform the greatest task, yet small,_

_The greatest Sacrament, known to all."_

"That is what we have translated from the Sacrament. There are still four more lines to translate, but that is all I know from it. I have studied this tablet day and night hoping to find the answer, but I can come up with none. Can you find anything, Dr. Jackson?" she asked.

"Uh, not really. This seems to be a mix of Goa'uld with looks like Spanish, English, and Arabic. It could be hard telling what it is...but with a little more time...I think this word is 'through'. It's weird, the first six lines are in English, and the last are...'sorrow', I think this one is." he said, writing it down in a notebook.

"'Through...something...sorrow. Again, 'through' something..." his voice trailed off. "Guys, this might take a while." He looked up at them.

"I can show you the cave where it is, then. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill. Please." Theresa said, in a calm yet authoritative voice.

DON gave another wry smile, then followed Carter and Theresa out the cave.

It was pitch-black. The shadows of the trees were all over.

"This is a swamp area. Many trees grow here, so the caves are not clearly visible unless you know they are there." Theresa explained.

She stopped, about a kilometer away from the original cave. "Here," she said, pointing.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" Carter asked.

"I am not allowed in at night, nor will I want to go there. Fierce creatures hide in the caves that not even your weapons can penetrate their armored skin."

"Then why bring us here?" Carter asked cautiously.

"Because it is almost morning. The animals will be clear in less than an hour. Please, make yourselves comfortable." she said, and they waited an hour.

Back at the caves, Daniel and Teal'c were still translating the text.

Daniel read his notebook twice. "Oh, my god, we gotta get there."

They ran out of the caves.

"So, Theresa, do you spend much time at the caves?" DON asked.

"I do, though I have only recently because of John and Adrenia …" Theresa stopped.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"He was my brother, she was my sister. They loved the caves, spent every waking hour at the one to which we are going. They wanted to figure out that machine so badly…so I told them to wait at the cave and I would meet them there at night. But I never got there. My friend and I had gone to…and they never returned. It wasn't until before I had only discovered the Stargate. I hoped that they had traveled to another planet, where they would be happier. But…it was only day after…that they…found the…bodies in this forest. We had only recently lost my mother so, I never told my dad…" Theresa's eyes were wet.

"It wasn't your fault, Theresa," DON said.

"I know, but my people put family before friends. If I had only remembered, I could have come back for them…" Theresa said. "My brother is the one who found the shield. I think they finally figured out that machine, but he never told me. He didn't want me near it."

When they heard noises, and saw it was the ugliest animals they have ever seen leaving the cave when the sun came up, they headed into the cave.

As they entered the cave, Theresa walked faster, silent. The two, lagging behind, did not face each other.

"Look, Carter, about earlier, I feel kinda bad for what I said—"

"It's all right, sir. Apology accepted."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, _woah_! Who said anything about apology? I'm not apologizing for what I said. I've known you for what, six and a half years? I know your smart enough _not_ to make a mistake as big as knowing if there was a DHD here."

"One little mistake, sir! I mean, it's not like I can make a little mistake." Carter said, glaring at DON.

"Little! Jeez, you blew up a sun for cryin out loud! And you can't find a DHD?" he walked faster.

"Ya blow up one sun and suddenly everyone expects you walk on water," Carter murmured before speeding up as well.

About five minutes later, Theresa stopped, as did they when the others caught up to her.

"What is it?" Carter asked Theresa, looking at the barrier.

"I do not know. It has never—" but she never got to finish her sentence. A strong earthquake shook the cave.

"Let's go!" DON said, and they started running as a second blast shook the cave.

They ran out of the caves. Everything was still intact.

"Daniel, Teal'c what the hellwas that?" DON yelled into his radio.

Static cackled into his radio. A faint noise like the sound of a voice came through. Then the line was dead.

" Dammit. The blast must have blocked it. Let's head out." DON said.

But another blast hit the trees about 100 yards away.

"The cave is stable, we must seek refuge in there!" Theresa yelled.

So they went back in the cave, up to the point where they were blocked.

"Do you see that?" Carter asked.

"It is the Shield!" Theresa exclaimed. "Yes. There are symbols all over this cave."

They spent hours in there.

"I got it!" Carter exclaimed, startling everyone. "This is just like the Sentinel. There is a specific code for everything, a mathematical operation to crack this code. I didn't realize it before, everything kept changing. It's the Fibbonacci Sequence. It's a code. We can get in through here, sir!"

She went up to the cave wall, and saw little indentations. She wrote down the next five in order, six, seven, eight, nine, finally, at ten, it opened.

"Sir! The DHD is hooked up to this thing! It may still be connected to the Stargate, but it needs to be concentrated on the Stargate. It may take a few hours," Carter yelled.

At that same instant, DON's radio made a noise. The cave echoed white noise. Again a faint voice was heard.

It clicked off. It went on a second time, this time the voice was louder. "Jack!" Daniel's voice shouted.

"Daniel where the hellare you?" DON yelled.

"Don't exit the cave! There are...coming...they'll...you...if they...Don't leave! They're" the radio clicked off.

"Daniel? Daniel!" DON shouted, and then muttered,"Damn."

"Colonel!" Carter yelled, and sHe heard it too. The faint sound of Jaffa approaching.

"Carter get that damnthing working!" DON yelled.

"I'm trying, sir!" sHe yelled back. SHe was still a bit angry at him still because of what he had said earlier about it being her fault they were all stuck on the planet.

The silver of the Jaffa's uniforms was visible, yet barely.

Then they came._ All the pretty maids in a row,_ DON thought, smiling wryly.

The Jaffa were holding Teal'c and Daniel at gun point. They were also holding several other people hostage, the villagers.

"Father!" Theresa shouted, at one of the men in front.

"Theresa, I am sorry I have gotten you into all of this! Please, forgive—" the man started.

"Quiet, old man," said one of the Jaffa, and hit Theresa's father hard on the back.

"Carter, hurry up already!"

"I'm _trying_, sir!" sHe yelled as the Jaffa fired at them, hitting way too close for comfort.

Then the Shield started up, lighting up like an arcade machine.

"Nice going," DON said, putting a hand on Carter's shoulder as Carter clutched the Shield. Their eyes met.

"Look, Carter, I'm sorry—"

"Father!" Theresa's shrill scream pierced through the cave. A Jaffa was aiming the staff weapon at Theresa's father, the gun part back, ready to fire.

Then, as the staff weapon went off, and as another attack hit Carter and DON in the back, the entire cave went white.

The Jaffa disappeared, and Theresa's father was alive. Daniel and Teal'c, who were on the ground, got up and ran towards where the Shield was.

But it wasn't there anymore, and both DON and Carter were lying on the ground. The

Shield was gone, as well as the DHD.

"Jack! Sam!" Daniel cried as he knelt toward his friends. He felt both of their pulses,

looked for any sign that they were alive...but there was none. It didn't matter anyway; the staff weapon attacks were too fatal. Both of his friends were dead.

"What of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" Teal'c inquired.

"They're dead, Teal'c. Like the prophecy." Daniel said.

"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked. "You have translated the last four lines?"

"Yeah. To put it loosely, it says

_Through the sorrow, through the dread,_

_Thy saviors' souls to come will not be dead._

_They will live again, like an ember from the hearth_

_And they will be restored by new human birth."_

Daniel paused, looking at the two bodies. "It wasn't a Sacrament. It was a Sacrifice. Those two were meant to die."

Another light filled the cave, emanating from DON and Carter. Then, their bodies lifted into the air and their bodies shattered into tiny white pieces, and two small slivers of light shot out of the cave.

"'They will live again,'" Daniel murmured. "I think…"

"Let's follow them!" Theresa said, heading out of the cave.

They ran through the woods and came to the original cave. There, the DHD was, next to the Stargate. The lights stopped, and were in the glowing form of DON and Carter.

"That's it? You guys just died and now you're ascended?" Daniel asked. But the two didn't speak, but rather looked at the DHD.

The Stargate started up, and immediately Daniel recognized the address. The two walked through the Gate, and Daniel and Teal'c followed through.

They got through, the familiar scene before them.

"Did anybody just see two lights going by?" he asked as the wormhole closed behind him and Teal'c.

"Dr. Jackson? Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" General Hammond asked.

A/N: WOWWWWWW! That took me a long time to write. I didn't imagine it would take up ten pages on Word. That was a fun chapter to write. Well, right now, I'm just listening to Simple Plan and it's really really late. But I'm gonna try to finish the next chapter if I can.

I know that their fighting didn't seem that genuine, but I had written something really heated, but A: it would have took up to much memory on my CPU and B: it didn't go well with the story. So, sorry, but just grin and bear it.


End file.
